pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Reaper
I went into town with my friends one day, we were looking in the shops and buying stuff. Me and one of my friends saw a game shop and went in it, only us two though, none of the others were interested in games. My friend saw the Nintendo games and called me over to have a look at them. Then I saw a game on special offer, it was second hand but that didn't matter. It was Pokemon HeartGold, my friend had already got HeartGold, but I hadn't, so I bought it. It was weird how it was only £1, but I soon got that out of my mind. When I arrived home from shopping with my friends, I quickly grabbed my Nintendo and took SoulSilver out the game cartridge and slotted HeartGold in. The little scene played and brought me to the start menu. The person who had originally played this had a play time of 0:30 minutes and was a male and called DEATH. I shrugged, who ever had played this game must just be trying to scare young children. So I clicked on their data and the game played. I found my self in route 30. There was an EEVEE following me. I clicked on their Pokemon and found that they only had an EEVEE named REAPER. It was only level 7, maybe they were just lucky to find an EEVEE and maybe had their starter in the PC or traded it for this EEVEE. I was curious about this so I walked my sprite to the Pokemon center, went up to the PC and turned it on. I went through their boxes, they didn't have any Pokemon in there, only this EEVEE named REAPER. I figured that they had probably traded their started because I went off the PC and checked their Pokedex to find that they should of had a TOTODILE. I went off the Pokedex and out of the Pokemon center. I turned my sprite around and talked to REAPER. The EEVEE had a sad face and the text said; "REAPER is struggling to keep up." "Struggling to keep up."? I went back onto DEATH's Pokemon and found out that REAPER was losing health, but his status was fine. I went back into the Pokemon center and healed him. I talked to him again; "REAPER is looking around." Maybe REAPER losing health but having fine status was just a glitch, he seemed fine now. I walked out the Pokemon center and into route 30 and played the game as normally. But when I walked into the grass, I run into no Pokemon. Maybe DEATH had used a repel. I passed trainers, who should of battled me, but they didn't. I talked to one of them, they said; "That EEVEE. It is too strong..." How would you know if you haven't even battled it? I said to my self. Maybe DEATH had already battled him. I talked to REAPER, he had a happy smile on his face; "REAPER is enjoying being out with DEATH." I remembered, this EEVEE belonged to someone else, I clicked on DEATH's Pokemon and looked at REAPER's status. His real owner was someone named GHOST. Another person trying to scare kids? I checked out REAPER's moves, I might as well have, we wouldn't be having battles any time soon. His moves were; Tackle, Bite and Guillotine. A pretty strong EEVEE... I thought. His nature was strong and he hated losing. I continued the game and soon found my self in the next town, but, something was strange about it, the music was the haunted music that you would get in Pokemon Diamond or Pearl in the Haunted house. The town was all grey, there was no buildings, just grave stones and there was a very thick fog covering it all. Everything was black and white, except DEATH and REAPER's sprite. The only building was the Pokemon center and it was also grey with fog surrounding it. There was no NPC's in this grave yard like town. I talked to REAPER, there was a "..." above his head; "REAPER is looking around. He remembers this place. How did it get like this?" REAPER's sprite ran up to one of the grave stones and stared at it. The scene finished and I could move again, but REAPER didn't come back to walked behind me, he was still staring at the grave stone. So I went up to him and talked to him, his sprite didn't move; "..." That was all he said, I couldn't make him follow me again, well not now anyways. I decided to look around, I wonder if theres any NPC's in the Pokemon center. So I went into the Pokemon center, everything was all grey and black and white and no music played. There was no one there, not even Nurse Joy. However, there was a gap in the desk where someone or something had destroyed it, so I could heal my Pokemon if I wanted to. Since there was no NPC's I went downstairs. It was normal, but no one was there and there was more stairs leading down. The stairs was like all the others, all grey and black and white, but there was shadows flowing from it. Since I was the curious type I went down them. The room that faced me was grey and dull, like everything else in this town. It was as if I was in a cave, it was made of rubble and stone with little boulders scattered around it. It had cave walls but the whole room was empty, except from a hole in the wall that led to another mysterious room. I know I should of just went back upstairs and out of the Pokemon center but my curiosity got the better of me. I walked into the other room. It was just like the other one, but the hole in the wall was in a different place, on the side of the room, not straight forward. I was about to turn left and into the other room but something stopped me. An EEVEE cry called and my sprite turned around to see REAPER running towards him. REAPER was jumping up and down and text came up; "REAPER got distracted by the grave stone. REAPER should of followed you. REAPER had to warn you..." The text disappeared and REAPER's sprite slowly walked up to the hole in the wall; "This is what REAPER is trying to warn you about. You can't go in. You can't have the same fate as GHOST." REAPER's sprite then turned around and walked back to DEATH, REAPER followed me again. Even though I was so curious on what may happen if I went through the door like hole, I took REAPER's word and went back through the hole that I had went through before. Eventually, I got back out of the Pokemon center, nothing had changed, everything was the way it was when I had first arrived at the ghost town. I checked REAPER's health, it had been cut in two, he must of been attacked! His red eyes were glowing, but very faintly, maybe this happened when he was losing health? I healed him and went off to explore more of this place with REAPER following my every move. Realizing that I was in Violet city, or was supposed to be, I went North and found the place that Sprout Tower should be. Instead of the old purple roofed tower, it was grey and made of stone bricks, there was holes in it where the wall had crumbled. The door had collapsed from the years and there was a gapping hole where it should of been. I turned around and talked to REAPER in case I wasn't supposed to go in; "REAPER is looking at the old castle. Hes nodding slowly." Reading this, I thought it would be alright to go in, so I did. The inside was like a castle, but with only the one room and the stairs leading up to the next. There was still no NPC's around so I could just climb up the ladder with out anyone stopping me, REAPER followed. The next floor was the same as it should be, the same music played but of course, it was black and white. The wooden pillar wasn't shaking but it had a crack in it. That proves how old it was and how there was no one inside. The flames on the walls were blood red, the only thing that had colour in this floor, except DEATH and REAPER's sprite. There was a ladder leading down as normal but the ladder was like the one in the secret floor in the Pokemon center, it had shadows pouring out of it. REAPER's sprite walked up to it and stared at it for a few seconds before turning around; "REAPER doesn't know about this. The same thing could happen like before. You should turn back." Then I had the option to click "Yes" or "No". I clicked "No", I didn't want to turn back, I wanted to find out what would happen. REAPER's sprite padded back to me and followed me again. I went down the ladders to find the normal room that you would find in the Sprout Tower. The flames on the wall had changed colour, they were now yellow, like they should be but as I walked down the normal root that you would take, I found a dead end. No ladder, no NPC, no nothing. I knew the other way would be blocked off too but I didn't have a choice. I turned back to see if it was blocked off but REAPER ran in front of me, his sprite was in a prepared pounce position; "REAPER is shaking his head. This is a bad idea, you should get out before its to late." Like I always am, I ignore it and walk passed REAPER's angry sprite, I was surprised that he didn't try and stop me. Then, I found it wasn't a dead end, there was a ladder leading down. So, I took it. When I got down, I found my self in the same kind of room that I had been in before at the Pokemon center, the music stopped playing and the hole that had shadows and darkness flowing out of it stood in front of me. REAPER wasn't with me, as usual so I went into the hole. The screen went black and my Nintendo turned off. I was pretty mad, it didn't turn back on, I thought it must just need charging, so I put it on charge and turned the Nintendo back on again. Nothing changed, it didn't turn on, and never did again... I never went on it again and soon forgot all about that HeartGold. The mystery still lies unsolved. What happened to REAPER? Why did he stop me from taking the ladder? What fate did GHOST suffer? When I get a new Nintendo, I'll find out... Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Real life haunting